


Watch

by colorfulmagic



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bakoda Fleet Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulmagic/pseuds/colorfulmagic
Summary: The night after Bato is burned Hakoda stands watch over him in the Abbey.
Relationships: Bato/Hakoda (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49
Collections: Bakoda Fleet Week 2020





	Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for BakodaFleetWeek, for the prompt: Old wounds

“Chief,” a voice came from behind him, startling Hakoda from his light doze. He heard light footsteps from behind him before Ruliek dropped into the seat beside him, which had up until recently been occupied with one of the nuns.

“Report,” Hakoda said, voice hoarse from disuse. 

“Limited injuries, besides Bato. Kyrik broke a rib, but he’s been treated. We managed a retreat without being followed.”

Something in Hakoda's chest eased at that, knowing that his men were alright. When he had left them to pull Bato out of the line of fire they had been handling the fight well, but things could always go wrong. As shown by the man lying in front of him. 

“Right,” Hakoda sighed. “At least something is going right today.”

“Hm,” Ruliek agreed. His gaze was drawn down to Bato’s still form, worry furrowing his eyebrows. “Will he pull through?” 

“Yes,” Hakoda snapped, although he couldn’t be sure. Bato’s skin was still feverish hot, despite the cool medicinal poultices he had been helping the nuns soak his burns in for hours. 

It didn’t matter. Bato would make it. The alternative was too bleak to think of. 

“Okay,” Ruliek said gently, and it sent a jolt of irritation through him. “He seems to be in good hands,” Ruliek continued. “These nuns know what they’re doing.”

“Hm.”

“Our men are good, but even they can’t hide three ships. It won’t be long before the Fire Navy catches wind of our location.”

“Get to your point,” Hakoda said harshly. 

“We must leave soon,” Ruliek said plainly. “I would recommend as soon as dawn breaks.”

“No.”

“The risk if we stay—“

“Are we looking at the same man right now? He’s in no state to be moved.”

“I did not say,” Ruliek said quietly. “That we would be moving him.”

Hakoda was standing before he knew what he was doing, nails digging into his palms. This couldn’t be happening. Not again. The white red burns marring her throat, her glassy eyes, the samedifferent way their blood had flaked off on his skin. The people he loved, that he kept abandoning right when they needed him most. 

He needed to stay calm. Losing his cool wouldn’t help anyone right now. He sat back down stiffly, ignoring the burning in the back of his eyes. “I am not leaving him,” Hakoda said softly. 

“Bato would not have wanted you putting the tribe in danger for him.”

Hakoda’s nails dug harder into his skin. No, Bato wouldn’t have. He could remember like it was burned into his mind Bato’s tear streaked face as he told Hakoda to leave him and help the other men. How he took one more shuddering step as Hakoda snarled at him to shove his self pitying excuses up his ass, still without making a sound as his skin peeled away from his body.

“I don’t give a single damn what Bato wants. I’m staying,” Hakoda said, not looking up from Bato’s face. His face was flickering in pain, soft noises escaping from him as his body desperately tried to knit itself back together. Hakoda caught Bato’s hand, one of the only uninjured parts left on him, in his own. Bato crushed his hand in his grip, and his body turned almost imperceptibly towards Hakoda’s, like a flower towards the sun. Hakoda willed all of his strength into Bato, like maybe if he held tight enough Bato wouldn’t disappear. From his side he heard Ruliek’s irritated huff of air. 

“Fine,” Ruliek snapped. He had clearly had enough. “Let your whole tribe die for one man. See if I care.”

Hakoda exhaled. “They aren’t going to die.”

“Were you even listening? The Fire Navy is coming—“

“They won’t die because you will lead them away from the attack site at dawn. Lead the ships around the gulf. I will catch up to you in a day's time on foot, I’ll be able to go faster on land. Just give me another day. To see if the fever breaks.”

Ruliek was silent for a long time. Hakoda didn’t know what he was seeing on Hakoda’s face, and he didn’t much care. 

“Understood,” he said finally. “And, Chief... I really do hope he pulls through.” He left Hakoda with a clap on his shoulder and a grim smile that Hakoda didn’t return. Hakoda stood watch over Bato long into the night, not moving an inch. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like and comment if you liked it!


End file.
